Lost and Found
by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi
Summary: What happens when Mimi is all alone in the digital world, then Tai comes to her rescue? ***MICHI alert***


Hiya! I was bored so I decided to type up this fic (my 2nd fic! Yay ^.^) I wrote a few days ago, and decided to post it up here, since my other fic… well only a few people reviewed -_- ~sigh~ well anyway as I was saying this fic involves Michi, so be warned if you don't like this couple! Oh and btw I added some Japanese words in this fic to make it a little more interesting

Oh and this fic is set in 01, after the episode 'Princess Karoke'  and a little before 'Sora's crest of love' episode. Uh, and the character's thoughts are in the 's like my first fic:D 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, all I own is this plot! Don't sue me or take my work! 

Well what are ya doing still reading this for? 

Go on to my fic, enjoy ^_~

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Lost and found

"Thanks a lot Tai!" Mimi said, furiously "It's all your fault that we're separated from everyone!"

"My fault?!" Tai argued "You're the one who wanted to get some water after we left Shogungekomon's castle and who's the person who came to look for you because you did didn't come back sooner? It was me! Joe has probably left since we are taking so long to come back, and went to meet up with the others to help him look for us, knowing him…"

"I didn't ask for you to come back for me, you just volunteered to come!" Mimi sneered Oh great…now he'll hate me even more! Why do I do this to myself?

"Hey guys, arguing…it's getting cold out, I'll get some firewood to keep us warm!" Agumon said.

""uh, I'll help him…we need to be prepared if the others don't find us soon," Palmon said, following Agumon  "Or if we don't find our way back before then!"

"We'll be back soon, just hollar if you get into any trouble," Agumon and Palmon yelled as they disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh great! Now you've scared our digimon away!" Tai groaned and to think…I like her!

"It's not just my fault! You were yelling too!" Mimi retorted, as she pushed him.

"Hey! What the hell are you pushing me for?" Tai glared at her.

"Because..."Mimi began.

"Because, what?"Tai urged her. 

"I don't know, it's because…uh," Mimi stuttered. "Why did you have to come and find me?" she finally managed to say "I could lave found my way back eventually…" Baka! Why can I never act normal around him?

 Tai scoffed "Huh…yeah, sure you would have Mimi!" Tai said, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Tai! I'm already even more lost now that you're here…I seriously don't know how I even put up with you in the first place, you're so darn bossy, not to mention a huge pain!" Mimi commented Me and my big mouth…why do I always say things like that?

"Well I feel the same way about you too Mimi!" Tai snapped "Oh, and Mimi…I'm sorry I came here to find you in the first place!"

Tai sighed, as he sat down in front of the lake and started to throw rocks in it to calm himself down Why in the world do I like her,…of all people? I was such an idiot to come looking for her…thinking she'll thank me! All she ever does is argue with me. After all we've been through at that castle, I thought she'd changed! Who am I kidding? She'll never like me, well it's not like she ever did…

Mimi silently watched as he sat by the lake and threw rocks in Argh! What's wrong with me? Why'd I have to say all of those mean things to him?! He'll never like me the same way I like him now! Well here goes nothing, I'll go apologize to him! Mimi adjusted her pink hat on her head and went and quietly sat down beside Tai "Gomen nasai," Mimi whispered to him "I know that all you were trying to do was help me find my way back, and all I did was yell at you"

A smile formed on Tai's lips as he turned to face Mimi huh? She actually said sorry! I can't believe it! "It's alright, now will you let me help you?" Tai asked as he stood up and extended his hand out to Mimi, who quickly grasped it and got pulled up by Tai.

"Yeah, thanks," Mimi grinned Yay! He doesn't hate me after all!

Minutes later darkness fell upon them sooner than they expected and an icy chill ran through the air.

"Brr…it's getting cold, I wonder what's taking Palmon and Agumon so long?" Mimi wondered, shivering and I hope my attitude doesn't do a 180 on me, making Tai hate me!

"Yeah I'm worried too," Tai  whispered "Brr…come on Mimi let's stay close so we won't get cold" and because I wanna hold her so badly…

Mimi nodded in agreement, as she leaned against Tai feeling the warmth of his body against hers. Tai gently put his arm around her "Hey, Mimi…it looks like it's gonna rain" Tai quietly said, as he looked up into the dark and gloomy sky "So let's take cover in one of those hidey trees over there"

Mimi nodded "Good idea! I don't want to get all wet from the stupid rain."

~*~

"Whoa! That's so much better!" Mimi exclaimed, as they entered the hidey tree.

"No kidding, it so warm in here it feels like it's insulated!" Tai remarked, as he plopped down on the ground.

Mimi grinned "Yeah, totally! Uh, so what do you want to do now, until the weather outside gets better?"

"I dunno…" Tai shrugged "I just wanna lye here and go to sleep!"

"You're so lazy, ya know that?" Mimi giggled "So you wanna play a game of truth or dare?"

"Huh, no! Anything but that lame game!" Tai exclaimed.

"oh-kay then…hmm" Mimi said, as she drifted off into thoughts Ooh Tai! I've like you for so long, but whenever we're alone together I'm always teasing you! Argh! I think I love him, but he probably doesn't feel the same way. He probably feels that way about Sora like everyone says since he's her best friend since forever! I want to tell him how I feel but I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same way about me and it'll ruin our friendship. Oh what the heck am I going to… Mimi's thoughts were interrupted by Tai's voice.

"Hey, are you alright Mimi?" Tai asked, worried

"Huh? Oh I'm just fine," Mimi blushed

"That's good, I was worried" Tai sighed "So what game did you decide on, besides that lame truth or dare game?"

"Oh I don't know…"Mimi sighed, as she plopped down beside Tai on the ground "Maybe you're right, we should just lye here and go to sleep" Tai gently rested her head on Tai's shoulder and looked into Tai's chocolate brown eyes, while waiting for Tai to respond.

"No problem Mims! Of course I agree to that, after all it was my idea" Tai replied, as he inconspicuously put his arm around her *sigh* I can't believe Mimi is so close to me right now…I love her so much, this is like a dream come true for me. Even though she can be kinda rude, I still like her…well I don't know I guess I love everything about her, her hair, her hazel brown eyes, her laugh, her smile, her voice, her…oh gosh I could go on about what I love about her, but I have to know if she feels the same way about me! Before I wasn't so sure, but today I have a strong feeling that she feels the same way about me, should I… Mimi abruptly tried to shake Tai out of his daze "Tai, are you listening to me?" Tai was still deep in thought to have even felt Mimi shaking him. Mimi eventually slapped him in the face and that was when Tai zoned back into reality. 

(A/N: ok,ok! I know that was a little harsh and really corny having Mimi slap Tai,…but  it was the only way my fic was gonna progress! ::sweatdrops:: well don't stop here continue reading ^_~ )

"Itai!!!" Tai yelped in pain, resting his hand on his cheek Mimi slapped "Why'd you have to go and slap me in the face for?"

"You were daydreaming while I was talking," Mimi pouted "Gomen nasai,…are you ok?"

Tai shook his head "Nuh-uh…"Tai lied "Mimi will you kiss it better please?!" Tai motioned towards his cheek that Mimi slapped. Dammit Tai! Why'd ya have to go and say that…but hey if Mimi does kiss me, then that means she does like me!!…let's see if she does…

Mimi was taken by surprise to what Tai said. This is what I wanted…to kiss him him, but is he just joking? Or does he want me to kiss him because he feels the same way about  me? *sigh* well I guess there's only one way to find out… 

"Oh poor Tai…my slap really hurt you, huh?" Mimi said, lovingly as she cupped her hands on his chin. Tai nodded in response.

"Aww, don't worry!…Of course I'll kiss it better," Mimi said dreamily. Her heart raced as she leaned in, closer and closer until finally her lips diverted to his lips instead of his cheek. This is heaven, I'm kissing him, and it's on his lips too! It's too good to be true! But hey…since he's letting me do this it must mean he loves me too! Ooh, I can't stand it any longer I have to tell him how I feel about him

Wow! She actually bought it! This is definitely a yes to my question about if she loves me! *sigh* I've wanted to do this for a long time…I have to let her know how I feel about her

They both broke away from each other a minute later, breaking the kiss.

"Mimi…"

"Tai…"

"Aishiteru!" they both said in unison.  Both Tai's and Mimi's faces were filled with joy as they both heard the came word come out of their mouths. Tai outstretched his arms putting them around Mimi, who gently rested her head against his sweatshirt. Tai leaned towards Mimi and softly kissed her forehead. Tai smiled in pure delight as he held the girl of his dreams in his arms.This is unbelievable! She loves me, she really loves me *sigh* I'm glad we know how we really feel about each other now… Mimi sat up and looked up into Tai's chocolate brown eyes lovingly, "I'm glad you love me too Tai" Mimi said leaning closer and closer towards Tai vanquishing the distance between them, and letting her lips brush against his over and over again.

(A/N: ~_~ ok people, just to clear this up…Mimi and Tai don't make out till they fall asleep_ there is no 'hentai' involved here!)

~*~

"Tai,Mimi!!!" Agumon yelled, "Where are you?"

Palmon sighed, "We've been searching all night and all of this morning, and there's still no sign of them, you think they're still here?"

"Hey, I know!…" Agumon grinned, "They're probably in one of those hidey trees, since it was raining"

Palmon nodded in agreement, "Good idea, let's look!"

~*~

Tai woke up smiling, finding Mimi beside him, sound asleep.Well I had better wake Mimi up, so we can get out of this hidey tree since it's morning and it's stopped raining Tai leaned towards Mimi, and whispered "Rise and shine princess! It's morning…"

Mimi yawned as she slowly opened her eyes,"Morning Tai!" Mimi grinned.

Tai chuckledShe's so cute, just seeing her smile makes me feel lucky! Tai kissed Mimi on her cheek, stood up and lifted Mimi to her feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here Mims!" Tai said.

~*~

"Agumon I found them!" Palmon exclaimed, "They're coming out of that hidey tree!"

"Great! Let's go to them" Agumon stated.

Agumon and Palmon ran towards their human partners.

Mimi and Tai looked up and saw their digimon running towards them as they emerged from the hidey tree.

"Hey, there are our digimon" Tai exclaimed. 

Mimi nodded in response "Hey, you guys we were so worried about you! Where were you?"

"Uh, well…you see, we got the firewood we said we were going to get, but when we came back we couldn't find you anywhere…"Agumon began.

"So we've been looking all over for you ever since last night, oh and we ran into Joe and Gomamon while we were at it! They're just over near the place you guys were before," Palmon concluded. 

"Oh…I see, well it's good to be together again" Tai said, grinning like an idiot, while holding Mimi's hand.

Agumon looked at Tai suspiciously "Oh-kay…well I see that you've stopped arguing with Mimi…"

"Yeah…your point?" Tai raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, well…so I guess you told her that, uh…what is it that you humans call it?…oh …right, now I remember now, that you love her?" Agumon stuttered.

"Yeah, he told me…and I feel the same way about him!" Mimi piped up.

"Oh that's great Mimi!" Palmon exclaimed.

 "Congratulations!" both the digimon happily chorused.

"Uh, yeah…well anyway, we'd better get going if we're gonna meet up with Joe to team up with Matt, T.K. and whoever they found…"Tai said.

~*~

"Hey! You found them!" Gomamon said, happily.

Joe scoffed "Yeah, if you hadn't I would have had a heart attack, with all this worrying you were making me go through!!"

They all sweatdropped in response to Joe's outburst.

"Chill out Joe, we're here…so let's go and meet up with Matt, T.K. and whoever they found" Tai said, calmly.

Mimi nodded, "We're sorry that we worried you so much…"

Joe grinned, as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Why were you gone so long? Did it take Tai a long time to find you?"

Mimi blushed, "Uh, no…he found me quickly…"

"Yeah I did, but to make a long story short, we found out that we love each other…" Tai replied finishing what Mimi was trying to say, "Now will you stop bugging us about it!"

Joe chuckled "Well that's good it's out in the open, I guess congratulations are in order now…"

"Nyah! Forget that, let's go…" Tai smirked "Oh, but before we do go, I wanna do one thing…" Tai leaned toward Mimi `and passionately kissed her, and she lovingly kissed back.

Agumon, Palmon, and Gomamon sighed "Aww, l how sweet!

***Few minutes later***  

"Uh, you guys!! Now will you please come up for air? We need to go now!" Joe sighed.

Mimi and Tai pulled away from each other a few seconds later.

"There! That was so much better!" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's great, could I get a warning for that next time you do that?" Joe retorted, "I know I said I'm glad it's out in the open, but I didn't mean THAT MUCH out in the open!!"

Tai and Mimi sweatdropped "Gomen nasai" they both said.

"Ok…now come on let's go before the others get worried about us" Joe said.

THE END…OR IS IT?!

_Copyright ©2002 by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG!!! I finally finished this fic ^.^ well my first fic to be more accurate!

So whaddya think of it? I sorta wrote this fic really fast to finish it off ^_^;;…so  if it sux that's the reason why. 

Please R&R^_^ Ooh and btw do ya think this fic should have a sequel containing Sorato in it? If ya do please let me know, and give me your opinions on if it should be set in 01 or 02! 

Luv ya,

Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi


End file.
